cherry_bitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Design Challenge: Reilly Royalty
Design Challenge: Reilly Royalty is the sequel to Reilly Queen's race from Design Challenge 6. This time she hopes to have more success! The season was featured on The Amazing Race: Design Challenge 7 hosted by ovalorange, gamerfan09 and Kamineko. It is competing against MrDS and WinTar. Then after they quit the producers desperately brought in Theo & Pi. Production Development and Production This season is very glam. The route spanning 5 continents (Asia, Oceania, Europe, Africa, North America) travels a distance of 33,700 miles (54,200km). The race marks the first time The Amazing Race has visited new countries such as Palau, Nepal, Uzbekistan, Saudi Arabia, Benin, Mali and the British Overseas Territory of Bermuda. The race also visits to the Russian tundra and the Italian Alps. Along the way, racers launch a Russian missile in the Bering Sea, find 32 perfections of a living Goddess in Nepal, "Stone the Devil" in Saudi Arabia, visit some of the world's richest mansions in Italy, and even partake in a voodoo ceremony in Benin. On the fifth leg there was no Roadblock. In it's place was a 2nd detour, which had a 2nd U-Turn to cause drama. The eleventh leg in Bermuda was also a keep racing, where the final four teams were told to keep racing. The 4th place team was eliminated in Disney World after failing to find 3 Hidden Mickeys. Results Episode Title Quotes # "Ice Cold For An Ice Queen" - Mrozikowska (Lavrentiya & Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia) # "Stevie, you wanted to talk to me in private?" - Shaniqua ''(Nagoya, Japan) # "I'm not suing you because I hate you. I'm suing because you are using my last name" - ''Mrozikowska (to Marta) (Koror, Palau) # "Just find my clone" - Kandace (Kathmandu, Nepal) # "I Walk My Cows, I Can Make This YaK Scram" - Mildred (Namche Bazaar, Nepal) # "She cursed my face off" - Marta (Samarkand, Uzbekistan) # "Who stole my hijab?" - Shaniqua (Jeddah, Saudi Arabia) # "Damn, Glam!" - Georgia (non-racer) (Lake Como, Italy) # "They are prime to get snatched" - Maxine (Basel, Switzerland) # "My son was laughing so hard at these statues.." - Mildred (Cotonou, Benin) # "Don't be salty sweety!" - Maxine (Timbuktu, Mali) # "Nothing is more magical than me in the operating room" - Mrozikowska (Hamilton, Bermuda & Orlando, USA) Prizes For winning the leg, teams will win a prize to be used either in the race or after. #2 Express Passes (at midpoint) 2 Homework Reminder Planners (at Pit Stop) #$5,000 to spend at Toys R Us.pl #A trip for 2 to Somalia #Yak Fostering Loyalty Card (at midpoint) $10,000 to spend at Yak Outlets (at Pit Stop) #Vogue Photoshoot #Trip for 2 to Prague #DVD Deluxe Edition of Yakchelorette #1-2-3 I can learn my A-B-C book #2 Gold Crowns #Spellchecker Deluxe #Milan Fashion Week Tickets # US $1,000,000 Leg Banners Prior to the start of each episode, a teaser banner was released. dc7_banner_1.png dc7_banner_1b.png dc7_banner_2.png dc7_banner_3.png dc7_banner_4.png dc7_banner_4b.png dc7_banner_5.png dc7_banner_6.png dc7_banner_7.png dc7_banner_8.png dc7_banner_9.png dc7_banner_10.png dc7_banner_11.png dc7_banner_12.png Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Russia) *Diomede, Alaska, United States (Little Diomede Heliport) (Starting Line) * Diomede (Little Diomede Heliport) to Lavrentiya, Chukotka, Russia (Lavrentiya Airport) *Lavrentiya (Whale Bone Arch) *Lavrentiya (Lavrentiya Bay) (Leg Midpoint) * Lavrentiya (Lavrentiya Airport) to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Kamchatka Krai (Yelizovo Airport) *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky (Vitus Bering Monument) **Pauzhetskaya (Pauzhetskaya Geothermal Power Plant) *Vilyuchinsk (Pacific Fleet Nuclear Submarine Base) *Mutnovsky (Dwarf's Wonderland) In the first detour of the race, teams had to choose between Boney Boats or Barrel Homes. In Boney Boats, teams had to assemble a fishing boat using whale bones to receive their next clue. In Barrel Homes, teams helped Lavrentiya citizens transform a World War II oil drum into a habitable home. In the roadblock'("The cold never bothered who?")', that person had to swim in the frozen Lavrentiya Bay while their partner drove an ice breaker through it. When they finished the swim they would receive their next clue. In the Fast Forward, teams wishing to claim it had to find a latch in the snowy ice and dig it up and enter the power plant to find the Fast Forward award. In the detour on the second half, teams had to choose between Salmon or Caviar. In Salmon, teams had to sort 250 salmon into the 6 Pacific species to receive their next clue. In Caviar, teams had to measure enough caviar that would total to 30,000RUB(Around $500) to receive their next clue. In the roadblock ("Who's willing to go under the sea?"), teams had to launch a test missile at a target in the sea aboard a Russian Cruiser to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At the starting line, teams had to work together with another team to plow the runway so their helicopter can take off. * After the first detour in Lavrentiya, teams had to deliver 3 tanks of oil to residents to receive their next clue. * Following the roadblock, teams had to guide their reindeer a short way through a marked course to the Pit Stop. * Upon landing in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, teams were given a picture of the Bering Sea. This lead them to going to the Vitus Bering monument. Leg 02 (Russia → Japan) * Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky (Yelizovo Airport) to Nagoya, Aichi, Japan (Chubu Centrair International Airport) *Nagoya (Shirawaka Park) **Nagoya (Shirawaka Park - Modern Art Museum) *Nagoya (Atsuta Shrine) *Nagoya (Nagoya Castle) *Sakae (Ferris Wheel) To win the Fast Forward, teams would have to look at over a 100 Haiku poems for the one that was incorrect. When they found it, they could exchange the haiku poem for their next clue. In the detour teams had to choose between Beating Drums or Burning Dolls. In Beat of the Drums, teams had to load up 10 sake drums and using a traditional cart wheel them down and fill them up with sake using bamboo buckets. When they filled them up and took them back to the shrine they would receive their next clue. In Burning Dolls teams had to collect 50 daruma dolls from places located near the shrine. When they had 50 dolls they would then need to perform the ceremonial burning. When the dolls were burnt they would receive their next clue. In the roadblock ("Who can wish upon a star"), teams had to use shurikens, aka ninja star weapons to score 100 on a target located 10 feet away, with the highest score being 10 on the bulls-eye. When all the shurikens on the target had a total score of 100, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Shirakawa Park, teams had to solve a large sudoku puzzle(where each piece was 1x1 feet) but instead of using numbers they used Japanese prayer tiles. When they solved the puzzle correctly they would receive their next clue. Leg 03 (Japan → Palau) * Nagoya (Nagoya Station) to Tokyo (Narita Airport Station) * Tokyo (Narita International Airport) to Koror, Palau (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) *Koror (Japan-Palau Friendship Bridge) *Koror (Koror Road) *Ngeruktabel (Jellyfish Lake) *Rock Islands (Natural Arch) In the Fast Forward, teams who wanted to win it had to build a distress signal for a passing ship. If the captain could tell they were in need of assistance, she would honk the horn and release a crate that contains their Fast Forward award. In the roadblock ("Who can shoot these jars of honey"?), teams were required to use a World War II era machine gun to shoot and shatter 5 bottles filled with paint that had their name. When all bottles were down, they would receive their next clue. The detour required teams to choose between Tiki Transport or Cannonball Connection. In Tiki Transport, teams had to disassemble a tiki, load the 14 pieces on a premade raft and paddle it across the bay to another platform. There, teams were surprised to see they now had to reassemble the tiki the way they found it to receive their next clue. In Cannonball Connection teams took a glass bottom boat out in the water, and working together to position their boat so they can drop a cannonball and have it land in a basket on the ocean floor to raise a flag. Teams had to collect 7 flags to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * Teams were given a morse code puzzle at Japan-Palau Friendship Bridge that would lead them to the roadblock at Koror Road. Leg 04 (Palau → Nepal) * Koror (Roman Tmetuchl International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal ' (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Chakhu (The Last Resort) *Kathmandu (Durbar Square -- Royal Palace) *Ramkot (Seto Gumba) ''(Leg Midpoint) * Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Lukla (Tenzing-Hillary Airport) *Benkar (New Sherpa) *Phakding (Jorsalle Guest House) *Namche (Kshum Khangru Peak View Point) *Namche Bazaar In the leg's first roadblock '''("Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the goddess of them all?"), teams had to pick out a kuamari -- a small girl who is believed to be channeling the divine female energy in divi -- from a lineup of 20 girls. When they find the girl with the "thirty-two perfections" such as a neck like a conch shell, a body like a banyan tree, eyelashes like a cow, thighs like a deer, chest like a lion, and a voice soft and clear as a duck's, they'll receive their next clue. In the first detour, teams had to choose between Canyon Swing or Bamboo Swing. In Canyon Swing, teams had to perform the canyon swing -- the highest canyon swing in the world -- before receiving their next clue. In Bamboo Swing, teams had to use a 20 foot high swing and move it around so that they could swing on it to claim 5 prayer flags that were positioned high where teams would have to swing high to be in reach. When teams had all 5 flags they would receive their next clue. In the Fast Forward, teams would have to be brave and take a helicopter ride up into the high Himalayas. If their pilot could land on Mount Everest, they would receive the Fast Forward and be flown to the Pit Stop. In the second detour, teams would have to choose between. In the roadblock ("Who can find their place through despair and hope and faith and love?"), teams were given a flat rock and some chalk. Taking a slip of paper from a sherpa, they would be given a clue to get either "The 5 most mantras with the most appearances" on a wall. They would then need to find them and write them down on the rock. If it was correct, they would receive their next clue. If it was incorrect, teams would In, Lead the Way, teams had to lead two aggressive yaks across a suspension bridge to receive their next clue. In Save the Day, teams had to "rescue" two trekkers and treat them in a gamow bag to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Kshum Khangru Peak View Point, teams had to be a "porter" and carry stuff in a basket on their backs up on the trek to Namche Bazaar, the Pit Stop. Leg 05 (Nepal → Uzbekistan) * Lukla (Tenzing-Hillary Airport) to Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) * Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Samarkand, Uzbekistan (Samarkand Airport) *Samarkand (The Registan) **Samarkand (The Mausoleum of Al Buxori Al Bukhari) *Samarkand (The Registan -- Mausoleum of Shaybanids) *Samarkand (Meros Paper Mill) *Samarkand (Ulegbeck's Observatory) *Samarkand (Shahi-Zinda Ensemble) In the Fast Forward, teams wishing to claim it had to make their way to the The Mausoleum of Al Buxori Al Bukhari and give 10 "Readers" of the icontic Quran their stories. When this is done they'll receive the Fast Forward. In the first detour of the leg, teams had to choose between Nut Cracker of Bread Breaker. In Nut Cracker, teams had to crack open all the nuts in a 5 pound basket of pistachios to get their next clue. In Bread Breaker teams had to split 4 loaves of Uzbek bread evenly without a knife, but with their hands like the traditional ways. When it was even, they would receive their next clue. In the second detour of the leg, teams had to choose between Scrape and Boil or Scrub and Bash. In Scrape and Boil teams had to enter the paper mill and scrape bark off mulberry tree branches. When they have enough bark to fill up the vat, they would then need to let it boil for 15 minutes, and stir it continually before getting the bark out of another boiling vat to tear it apart evenly to get their next clue. In Scrub and Bash, teams had to bash the soft and dried bark straight from the boiling vats. When it was smashed long enough teams would then pour the powder into a wooden basin of water. Teams would then need to get dried pieces of paper and smooth it out using a shell. When this was complete they would receive their next clue. Leg 06 (Uzbekistan → Saudi Arabia) *Samarkand (Samarkand Airport) to Jeddah, Makkah, Saudi Arabia (King Abdulaziz International Airport) *Jeddah (Marmeluke Lanterns) * Jeddah (Al-Falak Roundabout) or Jeddah (Cube IV) *Jeddah (Quran Gate) *Jeddah (King Fahd's Fountain) In the Detour teams had to choose between two tasks modeled after Jeddah's Islamic rule bending involving it's unique architecture. The choice, On the Run or In the Block. In On The Run, teams made their way to the Al-Falak roundabout. Then using the supplied materials, must make a large marble course. When they use all the pieces provided to go from Point A to Point B, they'll open up the marble and find their next clue. In the Block required teams to go to Cube IV. Then, using the provided 4x4x4 cube, make the required imprint on all 4 sides. When their artwork was complete, they would receive their next clue. In the roadblock ("Who can let the genie out of the bottle?") team members had to participate in the stoning of the devil. They would have had to get 40 pebbles and "stone" the pillars until all of them entered the marked entrance. When this was complete, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * Following the roadblock, teams were told the tallest fountain in the world was their Pit Stop. Leg 07 (Saudi Arabia → Italy) * Jeddah (King Abdulaziz International Airport) to Milan, Lombardy, Italy (Malpensa Airport) *Milan (Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II) *Brunate (Faro Voltiano) *Como (Tempio Voltiano) *Como (Villa Carlotta) *Bellagio (Villa Melzi) In the roadblock ("Who can wear the glass slipper?"), racers had to put on 5 inch stilettos, and walk down the runway before having to run(or walk..) a mile through Milan with the heels. At the end of the course teams would receive their next clue, along with a gnome. The fastest time to complete the course will be given a €10,000 shopping spree through Milan's fashion district. In the detour teams had to choose between two tasks inspired by Alessandro Volta. The choice, Voltaic or Voltmeter. In Voltaic, teams had to recreate a Voltaic pile, the first battery model. When they added the right amount of zinc and copper and produce an electric charge they would receive their next clue. In Voltmeter, teams had to turn switches on and off to charge up a car battery to full using a Voltmeter. While some switches would add charge, others turned off other switches. When they found the right combination of switches through trial and error, and the car battery was charged teams would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * After the roadblock, teams were given a Travelocity Roaming Gnome with their time written on the bottom. They were instructed to carry it with them the whole leg. * At Lake Como, teams had to visit 5 lakeside estates and determine their property value. If they could arrange the 5 villas in order from least expensive to most expensive, they would receive their next clue. * Teams traveled by hydrofoil to the Pit Stop in Bellagio. Leg 08 (Italy → Switzerland → France → Germany → Switzerland) * Como (Como San Giovanni Station) to Basel, Switzerland (RailCity Basel) *Basel (Minster Cathedral) * Basel (Münsterfähre) to Huningue, France (Canal de Huningue) **Huningue (Parc des eaux vives) * Basel (Baselworld) or Frieburg, Germany (Augustinerplatz) *Feldberg, Germany (Feldberg-Seebuck) *Basel, Switzerland (Dreilandereck) In the Fast Forward, teams had to hydrospeed down a 1.3 mile course in rapids to receive the Fast Forward award. In the detour, teams had to choose between Cuckoo Clocks or Swiss Swatches. In Cuckoo Clocks, teams drove to Freiburg, Germany and had to arrange Cuckoo Clocks' times to the current time of past locations on the race. In Swiss Swatches, teams had to go to Baselworld and find 20 watches that match the description. When the curator deems them correct, they'll receive their next clue. In the roadblock ("Who wants to fly through the colors of the wind?"), teams had to complete an extreme skiing(skiing + paragliding) course to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Basel Minster, teams boarded a fahre and went downriver into France. Along the way they grabbed flags that corresponded to cities in the French Empire. When teams got to Huningue Canal, they could unlock their next clue, or go back and try again. * Following the roadblock, teams were told to find their Pit Stop at the border of the three countries they visited throughout the leg. This lead them to Dreilandereck monument. Leg 09 (Switzerland → Benin) * Basel (EuroAirport Basel Mulhouse Freiburg) to Cotonou, Benin (Cadjehoun Airport) *Ouidah (Tree of Forgetfulness) **Ouidah (Slave Memorial) *Ouidah (Python Temple) *Ouidah (Fetish Market) *Ouidah (Sacred Forest of Kpasse) In the leg's Fast Forward, teams had to witness a sacrificial ceremony before making their own game related sacrifices. If teams were willing enough, they would win the Fast Forward award. In the roadblock ("Which beauty can guard us from the beast?") teams had to chase off 5 egunguns -- Benin voodoo icons -- before receive their next clue. For the speed bump, the team had to arrange 5 pythons from shortest to longest. In the detour teams had to choose between Heads Will Roll or Dolls Will Spin. In Heads Will Roll, teams must collect animal heads and take them to get blessed by a Voodoonou. When they were blessed, they were made into a powder to heal commen ailments. In Dolls Will Spin teams had to make Voodoo Dolls that properly represented the Vodun they were based off. When they were complete they would be given to Voodoo women, who wore them and performed a dance before they got their next clue. Additional tasks: * At the Slave Memorial, teams had to walk around the Tree of Forgetfulness 9 times to receive their next clue. * At the Python Temple, teams got cozy with a python and snapped a selfie with them holding a python! Leg 10 (Benin → Mali) * Cotonou (Cadjehoun Airport) to Timbuktu, Mali (Timbuktu Airport) * Timbuktu (Grand Marche) * Timbuktu (Djingareiber Mosque) * Timbuktu (Sankore) In the detour teams chose between cats or camels. In Cats, teams had to enter a local home and hang up a power line of cats. This is because the cat must be washed and hung up to dry before eating. When the deed was done they would receive their next clue. In Camels, teams had to become part of the old salt caravan and load up a camel with salt and transport it to a set up tent and exchange the salt for their next clue. In the roadblock ("Who can wreck it?") teams participated in the Festival au Desert. As apart of the peace promise, teams had to dig a hole to bury used weapons. They then would have to light them on fire to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * Following the detour, teams had to win one game of oware, a Malian variant of mancala against a local to receive their next clue. Leg 11 (Mali → Bermuda, UK) *Timbuktu (Timbuktu Airport) to Hamilton, Bermuda , United Kingdom (L.F. Wade International Airport) *Bailey's Bay (Crystal Caves) *Hamilton (Del Sol) *Hamilton (National Museum of Bermuda - Fortress) *Warwick (Astwood Park) In the detour teams had to choose between Fast and Furious or Slow and Sinking. In Fast and Furious, teams would have to hang onto a tube as it was towed along a vigorous course through Bermuda. If teams could manage to hang on, they would receive their next clue. While this task is easier, the course is hard to hang on, and it's a long way back if they fall off. In Slow and Sinking, teams would have to "explode" their boat(by releasing a box of "cargo") they would need to float back to shore, like one ship did after its boiler exploded. When they reached the shore they could get their next clue. While the distance required for this task is shorter, teams are essentially shipwrecked, and they'll have to pick good cargo to float back to shore with. In the roadblock ("Who will hit the spinning wheel?"), teams had to use a cannon and fire a cannonball onto a target 50 feet out in the sea to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Del Sol, teams had to find their next clue on a Del Sol shirt. However the clue would only show if in the sunlight. Leg 12 (Bermuda → United States) * Hamilton (L.F. Wade International Airport) to Orlando, Florida, United States (Orlando International Airport) *Disney World (Magic Kingdom - Cinderella Castle) *Disney World (Magic Kingdom - Tomorrowland) *Disney World (EPCOT - World Showcase) * Disney World (EPCOT - World Showcase Lagoon) or *Disney World (Hollywood Studios - Animation Courtyard) *Disney World (Animal Kingdom Lodge) In the detour teams had to choose between fireworks or lasers. In Fireworks, teams used premade fireworks and had to add the right elements to make them the race colors, red and yellow. When they were done, they could launch their fireworks over the World Showcase Lagoon. In Lasers, teams had to use EPCOT lasers to bounce them off mirrors around the park to hit a target nearby. When they were done, they would receive their next clue. In the final roadblock, one person had to arrange 12 Disney posters in the order they were referenced in roadblock clues. When it was done they would receive their final clue. Additional tasks: * The beginning of the leg teams were told to "Find Walt" at Cinderella Castle. Teams found their clue at the statue of Walt Disney & Mickey Mouse. * At Cinderella Castle, teams had to ride down a thrilling zip line used in the fireworks show. * Following the zipline at Tomorrowland, teams were sent on a hunt for Hidden Mickeys. With a list of 11 clues, teams had to scour the Magic Kingdom resort area for hidden mickeys. When they had 3, they could exchange them for their next clue. Because there is 11 hidden mickeys, and 4 teams. The team who could only find 2 would be eliminated. * Teams took their 3 Hidden Mickeys to EPCOT World Showcase where they had to trade them in at the pavilion for their next clue.